


Keeper

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [26]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Can you accept a proposal from someone you truly love?





	Keeper

“They always do too much.” You pout, trying to find room for the food your family sent you home with, “Why did you agree to take all this, again? We have three days here anyway!” As you stand straight, eyeballing him over the refrigerator door, you see that he’s completely ignoring you, fidgeting with the iPod and sound system, “Don’t answer me that just tops our family dinner from boredom hell.”

“Come on, you didn’t like anything about tonight? Seeing your family? Your nieces and nephews?” Seth stops messing around, finally looking your way, “If we have to toss it, we can. I just didn’t have the heart to tell your mother we weren’t going to take anything.”

You blow out a breath, tossing the Tupperware onto the counter and moving around to the dining room where he stands, “Should I be mad that you do everything my mother says and still talk back to me?”

“Come here…” He ignores your comment with a slight smirk, extending his hand, “Dance with me.”

“Seriously?” You pout, removing your heels before taking his hand, “Those were killing me.”

“The reason you had to wear heels to a family dinner…?”

“This dress needed a pop of color, babe. Just accept that I have fashion sense. You don’t.” You let out a soft chuckle as he uses one swift movement to bring your body to his, “Although, you are looking pretty damn fine tonight. Jeans and button ups look good on you.”

“My girlfriend has a preference for me in jeans.”

“She’s sounds brilliant.”

“I think so.” Seth uses one hand to cradle one of yours against his chest; his other hand sits firmly at the base of your spine. He nuzzles your neck before adding, “She can also wear a black dress like no one else. Quite possibly the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Now, you just sound like a lucky guy.” You tilt your head, allowing him better access to the curve of your neck, “You better appreciate her.”

Seth breathes heavily against your skin, “More than anyone else.”

When his lips kiss and suck at the pulse of your neck, you moan with the last of your strong breaths and give him the permission to work his magic. It isn’t long before your fingers are fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, his fingers are pulling the zipper down your back, and your lips are connecting of their own accord – a mixture of sweet and aggressive meetings.

You know this is a way to thank him for tonight. What other man asks for a family get together with his girl’s family for no real reason? He just wants to give you a chance to reconnect while you’re in town, and he lives to see you smile.

The mattress catches you both with a soft bounce and you share a laugh as he fidgets with your bra as you reach into his boxers, beginning to stroke him with a firm grip. Seth’s probably been ready for you all night as you both had a tough time keeping hands to yourself, unless in the company of others.

You stop when he tries to rip your bra off, way too happy with the fabric to let him ruin it. Once the material has been tossed aside, you and Seth take a minute to do the last part of undressing yourselves. Not a word is spoken until he’s inside of you; both of you letting out a groan at the feeling of connection. You meet his thrust with your own, smiling when the sounds he releases grow a little louder – daring you to challenge him and you do.

You manage to roll on top of him, riding him with a confident grin, as his hands cup your breasts; it becomes too much for him when you begin to pick up your pace, signaling that you’re on the verge of release. The second he’s regained his position, his hands have yours pinned beneath your bed pillows, and he thrusts into you, beginning to lose his calculated rhythm. Your fingernails dig into his skin, your fingers laced so tightly with his that they’ve lost color, as you two find and ride out the wave in unison.

You want to hold him, embrace him with a vice grip, but he begins to move his lips against yours in a tender motion, his body refusing to leave yours. Accepting this, you feel his fingers claw at the sheet and wonder if he’s already contemplating round two. That is until he parts his lips from yours and slips his fingers around yours. Without letting you see what he’s done, his bedroom ebony eyes find yours, “I love you, (Y/N).”

You submit under his stare, remaining still, “I love you, too.”

“Tonight…I had an agenda.” His announcement is shaky as he’s still slightly out of breath, “Maybe I needed this to go through it.” Licking his lips, he is nervous in a way you’ve never seen before, “I haven’t been this sure about anything in a really long time. I haven’t thought about anything outside of my career or been so positive I was doing the right thing…feeling fearless about just about everything because I have you.”

You blink, misty eyed at his proclamation and waiting for his conclusion.

“I don’t ever want to lose you or your crazy family…” Your mutual laughter interferes slightly with his speech, “or the life we have together. I can’t—won’t give up this feeling that I have. I have to keep it. Forever.” Seth drags your still joined hands from beneath the pillow, revealing the diamond on your ring finger, “So, tell me you’ll be my wife.”

Your jaw drops, too stunned to verbalize a damn syllable. His proposal was the last thing you expected tonight…maybe ever.

Seth knows it is a lot, his body departing yours as he helps you to seated position. With your legs still on either side of him, he releases your other hand to stroke your cheek, “I want to marry you. I want to have our own crazy family. I want to make you happy. All of that, it will make my life complete…please say yes.”

“But—wha—are you sure?”

“You’re not?”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” You find courage by looking away from the ring and into his eyes, “You don’t have to do this. I’m not going anywhere, and I don’t need anything from you to stay. I know you love me, and I love you. I trust you. If this is coming from some place of—”

“I want this, (Y/N).” Seth watches you carefully, kissing each of your fingers to linger along your ring finger, “Marry me.”

When you see the determination and love in his eyes, you feel the tears spill out of your eyes as you nod profusely. A relieved smile spreads onto his lips before his body is driving yours back to the mattress; your bodies falling into immediate celebration.


End file.
